


Berry First Time

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Bad Puns, Big Brother Sans, Cherry Popping, Classicberry - Freeform, Crossover Pairings, Dom Sans, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectoplasm, First Dates, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Fontcest, Gay Sex, Gift Fic, Gratuitous Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, Loss of Virginity, M/M, MTT Resort, NSFW, Not So Innocent, Penis In Vagina Sex, Poor Sans, Porn With Plot, Protective Papyrus, Rare Pairings, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Sanscest - Freeform, Sexy Times, Skeleton Puns, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut, Sub Sans, Title is a pun, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertail, Undertale Sans, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, comicberry - Freeform, undertale - Freeform, undertale papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Undertale Sans (Comic) hasn't had the best of life in anything.  His universe is caught in an endless cycle of resets and death, and he has the worst luck with dates.  His brother, Papyrus (Rus), gets more dates than he does, and he doesn't even remember them!  One day, two oddly familiar skeletons are found in Toriel's puzzles.  They look like the Tale brothers, but speak of other universes, stuck under the same curse of resets.The smaller Sans, Blue, catches Comic's eye immediately.  But not all is as they seem behind those big, beautiful, innocent eyes...For Solo! <3





	Berry First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoloShikigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/gifts).



Comic knew that it had been a bad idea, right from the very beginning.  Tale Sans was unlucky in love, unlucky in life in general.  It wasn’t just that he couldn’t get or keep a date or monster-friend, it was that nothing ever progressed further than friends.  He supposed that his trust issues had a lot to blame for his state.  And, on the off chance that anything started to remotely look promising for him, the child would always reset in time to prevent it from ever becoming serious.  Forcing him to start over again.  He should know better at this point than to start anything.  It was infuriating and disheartening.  At this point, he knew better than to even bother.  Yet, this was something that he just couldn’t stay away from.  His very soul cried out for this, his heart… something in his bones.

 

Everything was screaming at him that this was different.  The little voice deep inside of him was singing a different tune this time.  That this was worth a shot.  That this time, this time it was different.

 

Little Blue… he was a Sans, like him but from the universe of Underswap instead of Undertale.  His skeleton body was identical to Comics, if not a little smaller and slightly finer boned.  There was still that adorable, magical little gut that Comic had, and the familiar bones that Comic saw in the mirror every day.  But, he was also so, so very different.  He was sweet and energetic, had big blue eyes that pulled him in, and a sweet, cascading voice that made him want to sit and listen to what he had to say.  He wasn’t the biggest fan of puns either but would manage to crack a few for his brother’s, and later Comic’s amusement. 

 

In other words, he was like a little, supermini, and cuter version of Papyrus, Comic’s own brother. All of this should have left Comic feel gross or disgusted.  Here was a skeleton that was so similar to his brother that they themselves were almost twins and yet… and yet Comic was intrigued.

 

Both Blue and Stretch, his brother were something that hadn’t ever been seen in any of the other resets.  Abnormalities.  When they were first seen they were in Toriel’s maze, disoriented and confused, talking about Asgore’s maze and cooking.  This alone should have kept him far away from the other skeleton, but instead, it intrigued him.  Called to him, pulling him closer.  It was an impossible thought that anyone would ever want to hurt, or worse, this little creature.  He was so different, yet so familiar.  Yet, in talking to the elder brother (Papyrus was the older brother!), it was discovered that this was something that was plaguing their universe as well.  A constant wheel, never-ending cycle of pain, love and heartbreak.  Both tormented by their own version of a human child.  It taken them some time to fully trust one another, to adapt to this new life of living together in different universes.  Yet somehow they had managed it.  And not only managed it but thrived in it.

 

 

The attraction had taken time to develop.  Comic couldn’t exactly pinpoint when he had first noticed the fluttering of his soul, but Stretch had seemed to.  The tall and lanky Papyrus, very early on in the new living arrangements, had always sat himself in between Comic and Blue, never allowing them to be alone for long, making himself within hearing or sight of them…  He really was another, protective form of Comic.

 

That’s of course, everything had changed for him.

 

It had been like any other day for him.  Comic at his sentry station, not sleeping but beginning to daydream.  Considering other, seemingly impossible possibilities when there was the sound of small, heavy boots approaching.  Looking up, he saw Blue walking quickly towards him.  “oh heya, Blue,” he said.  “you just missed your brother. i think that he was heading down to Muffet’s to check her bakery out…”

 

“OTHER ME! I DEMAND YOU DATE ME!”

 

This surprised Comic.  He sat there, blinking at the other version of him in surprise.  “… is… is that a joke?  if it is, i’m still waiting to hear the punchline.” He chuckled feebly, terribly conscious of the heat on his face.  Frick, he was so pathetic… so wistful that he was letting Blue’s joke get to him like this.

 

“NO!  NO, IT ISN’T A JOKE!” Blue came closer to him. arms crossed and cheeks slightly pouty.  (How does a skeleton pout…?)  “I MEAN IT.  I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, ER- BLUE, DEMAND THAT YOU ALLOW ME TO TAKE YOU OUT ON A DATE!”

 

This proclamation once again stunned Comic.  If this was a joke, it had gone too far… but Blue did have a point.  He really didn’t like making jokes… “well… if you want to take me out, you have to talk me into it.  convince me.  i’m just a lazy bones after all.”

 

“AND SPOIL THE GRAND SURPRISE OF OUR DATE?” Blue had asked, horrified.  Comic shrugged and yawned, still wanting to make sure that this wasn’t just an elaborate setup.  “VERY WELL.  FIRST, WE SHALL START OUR DATE BY DINING IN MTT’S FINE ESTABLISHMENT.  I HEAR THAT THEY ARE SERVING TOMATO JUICE NOW, A SIMILAR…. BEVERAGE TO KETCHUP.”  Comic huffed at him, slightly annoyed at his drinking being brought up.  “THEN, AFTER WE DINE, I HEAR THAT MTT IS HOSTING A NEW COMEDIAN.  WE WILL ATTEND HIS SHOW AND THEN MOVE ON TO THE WATERFALL.”

 

Well.  The little skeleton had actually given it a little bit of thought.  Perhaps he was being serious

 

“alright, alright… you convinced me… besides, i’m sure that Grillby would be thrilled not to add to my tab for one night…” he said, trying to ignore how Blue’s eyes sparkled.

 

“WOWIE.  YOU MEAN IT?  VERY WELL, SANS… COMIC.  TOMORROW NIGHT AT SEVEN WE SHALL DATE.  DO NOT BE LATE.”

 

* * * * *

 

The light was low, candlelight and other low lights twinkling at them around the restaurant.  This looked and felt like a bit of a dream to Comic.  He couldn’t believe that his date (his date!) sat across from him, light blue tongue between his lips as the other Sans carefully studied the menu.  Comic couldn’t keep his eyes off of him.

 

Good things don’t often happen to Comic… how was this turning out so perfectly?

 

“Your order, guys?” A prim waiter asked, his tuxedo a ridiculous shade of pink, hooves in boots similar to the robot’s.

 

“OH. YES.  I WILL HAVE THE PULLED PORK TACOS…. AND A LEMONADE PLEASE.” Blue said, nodding and handing the menu back to the waiter.

 

Oh.  Right.  His turn.  Blue quickly scanned the menu.  “a glass of tomato juice… and… how about just an order of fries and a Glamburger, hold the sparkles, well-done?”

 

The ox monster nodded before shuffling away to the kitchen.

 

“I’M SO GLAD YOU SAID YES!  I’M HAVING SO MUCH FUN!” Blue said, smiling as his eyes morphed into stars.  “THIS PLACE ISN’T SO DIFFERENT THAN NTT’S BACK HOME.”

 

“NTT?” Comic asked, more for conversation’s sake.  His tongue was heavy and he could feel another case of the stutter’s coming on. 

 

“YES.  SEE, PAPS AND I FIGURED OUT THAT OUR UNIVERSES HAVE THE BASIC PERSONALITIES OF MONSTERS SWITCHED IN COMPARISON TO YOURS.  NAPSTABLOOK IS ONLY A SHY GHOST HERE, BUT IN OUR UNIVERSE, HE IS LIKE YOUR VERSION OF MTT.  BUT HE DOES MORE TECHNO AND DJ MUSIC THAN… POP?” Blue said, looking around at the posters.  “THOUGH I SUPPOSE HE DOES HIS FAIR SHARE OF ACTING TOO…”

 

“Ladies and Gentle-beauties!” a familiar voice called out, causing all the monsters to scream.  There on stage was the tall, pink and glamorous robot himself.  Hair in curlers, he looked to be a bit of a fright, not that anyone else cared.  “I apologize for the delay, Alphys has been busy tinkering with my new body all day.  You lucky monsters will get a preview of it tonight!”

 

“WOWIE… HE REALLY IS NTT THROUGH AND THROUGH.” Blue said, causing Comic to chuckle.

 

“Now, while I prepare to loo my very best, I have a special guest today.  Be nice to him, darlings!” he said, waving a hand to the parting curtains.  In walked a tall monster, probably close to six feet tall.  They were dressed surprisingly casual for their moment.  Red sneakers, khaki pants, an orange hoodie…

 

It was Stretch, wearing his signature joke glasses with a super fake moustache.

 

“BROTHER!” Blue exclaimed as he jumped to his feet, his cheeks flushing bright blue, his eye lights turning to white pinpricks.  Oh.  So this is how Stretch was going to keep an eye on their date.

 

Stretch looked around and whirled around behind him, before looking back at Blue.  “brother who?” he asked, eyes going wide with feigned innocence.

 

“YOU!”

 

“i’m sorry pal, but that doesn’t even make sense… aren’t i the one supposed to be telling jokes right now?” he asked.  Behind him, a drum sounded as the audience laughed.

 

Blue sank back to his seat and covered his face.  “THIS ISN’T VERY MAGNIFICENT…” he muttered.

 

“my name is… Joe, and i’ll be your host while MTT gets ready for his show.  you know, i usually go by dr. Joe.”

 

“Why’s that?” an unfortunate soul asked.

 

“cause i like to check your funny bone and see if it is working properly,” Stretch said, the drum sounding again and the audience hooting in laughter as Blue groaned slightly.

 

“tibia honest, i’m not all that humerus, it’s just the guy on the drums telling you when to laugh.”  The drum sounded again and this time Comic had to chuckle, quickly ordering another tomato juice and lemonade for Blue and himself.  He missed Blue peeking through his fingers, watching him.

 

* * * * *

 

Blue and Comic walked home at the end of the meal, Comic now more than a little tipsy from all the tomato juices that he had at the resort.  He was leaning against Blue’s side, a slight chuckle coming from his mouth.  “dude… that… that was good…” he stuttered slightly.  “i had… i had such a good time tonight…”

 

“DID YOU DOUBT THAT YOU WILL?” Blue asked softly.

 

Comic nodded.  “yes… but not because of you.” he said quickly.  “i just…. have terrible luck in dating.  just… just never… well.  you know…”

 

“SO. SO IT ISN’T BECAUSE OF MY HISTORY?” Blue asked him.

 

“your history?”

 

Blue nodded.  “DID PAPYRUS, STRETCH TELL YOU?” he asked.  Blue shook his head.  “WELL… I…” he fiddled slightly with his fingers.  “I’M NOT… NOT EXACTLY AS INNOCENT AS I MAKE MYSELF OUT TO BE… I HAVE EXPERIENCE WITH THE DATING MANUAL.”

 

Well, if Comic was intrigued before, now he was even more so.  Little Blue always looked so, well innocent.  Both him and Rus would be the first to complain if anyone so much as the thought of a bad word, and they were the first to label anything lewd.  So, if Blue was naughty…

 

Did that mean Rus…?

 

Questions for another day.

 

“OH, I KNOW THAT I SHOULD HAVE KEPT QUIET ABOUT THAT! NOW YOU KNOW… MWEH…” poor Blue was flustered, little beads of sweat dripping down his skull.  “NOW YOU PROBABLY NEVER WANT TO DATE ME, OR DO ANYTHING MORE…”

 

Comic’s mouth moved before he could stop it.  “like what more?” he asked.

 

Blue looked over at him, wide eyes widening for a second for an odd, mischievous sparkle took over his sockets.  “MORE LIKE THIS,” he said, stepping close to Comic and pressing their teeth together in a sweet skeleton kiss.

 

At that moment, the world stopped spinning for Comic.  Everything else faded except for the kiss between him and Blue.  Hands, trembling, slowly reached up, grasping his hips and pulling him closer to him.  With a small, content, purr, Blue deepened the kiss, tongue licking at Comic’s teeth.  Seeking entrance. 

 

Comic granted it. For a long, wonderful moment, they stood there still.  Blue’s hands on Comic’s cheek, Comic still pulling the smaller Sans closer to him as they kissed.

 

With a small gasp, they finally broke apart from one another, panting with unneeded breath.  Blue looked as Comic felt.  Flushed cheeks and hazy eyes, saliva running down his jaw.  Blue seized Comic, pulling him close in a tight embrace before teleporting.

 

There was a small pop and they landed on top of Comic’s old mattress.  The bedroom door already closed and locked behind them.

 

There wasn’t even a struggle.  Blue clambered on top, settling his weight on Comic’s pelvis while already pulling the bandana from his neck.  With urgency now, he bent forward and kissed him.  Comic groaned, immediately letting the kiss return, but trembled slightly under his hot touches.  Gloved hands roamed over every inch of his body, feeling the curves of the bones, every imperfection of the deep, jagged scar on his sternum, a small moan of pleasure escaping his mouth… the gloves paused at the scar.

 

At first, Comic thought that he had done something wrong.  Why wasn’t his hands moving anymore?  Was he disgusted by his body?  The scar was another painful reminder of his failures.  How he had failed to protect everyone from the demon child who sought only their death and dust.

 

The glove slowly pressed harder on the shirt, slowly feeling the unevenness of the bone.  The return of movement made Comic shiver this time, but wary of what Blue was doing.  Gloves seized the bottom hem of his shirt and, in a quick move, pulled it over the other’s skull, exposing his damaged rib cage to him.

 

Comic wanted to cover himself, stop those piercing eyes from looking at him…

 

“WOW COMIC… YOU’RE PERFECT.” Was the only response, gloves now flung to the side and bare phalanges stroking the bone.  The hands weren’t just limited to the scar, but instead moved all over his body, savouring every curve, every dip, every dip of Comic’s bones.

 

He didn’t even realize that his pants were gone until a bony finger stroked at his ecto-flesh, coaxing it into a vagina-like shape.  “SO PRETTY…. ALMOST LIKE A LITTLE ROSE.”  Blue said, his eye lights forming little hearts.  Comic opened his mouth to disagree with him when a single finger entered him.

 

Moaning, Comic shivered as Blue continued to thrust his finger deep inside of him, eventually adding a second and spreading him wide.  Comic’s heat was soaking wet, the fluid already slowly dripping out of him.  “Blue… Blue please…” he didn’t know what he was begging for, he just knew that he was on the cusp of something and he needed more to fully experience it.

 

Fingers quickly withdrew and Blue set up, releasing some of the heat that had become trapped between their two boney bodies.  In a flash, his grey shorts had met Comic’s black pants on the floor of the bedroom.  His intimate magic was a shade or two lighter than Comic’s and had formed a large penis.  Comic’s eyes widened.  That’s what Blue was packing?  No wonder he was so cock-y!  That thing had to be seven, eight inches tall, the head alone was big enough for him.  How was that going to penetrate him, how would that even fit?

 

“HEY NOW….” Blue quickly kissed Comic’s nose, noticing his breathing stutter.  “NONE OF THAT.  I’LL TAKE CARE OF YOU.  AND, IF I MUST, I WON’T PUT ALL OF IT IN.” 

 

Comic only nodded.

 

Blue pushed him back down on the bed, intertwining their fingers as he ran his rod through Comic’s folds before pressing inside of him.  With a groan, Blue shivered.  It was painful but good.  The ecto magic was stretching in an effort to accommodate the intrusion.  Thank Asgore and the stars that he was so wet.  Blue kept sliding inside of him, making little mewling noises as he went along.

 

“whoa!  stop!” Comic yelped.

 

Blue stopped immediately.  “WHAT’S WRONG?” he asked, worry in his eyes.

 

“i… i… i felt something pop…” Comic said, worried.

 

Blue bent to him and kissed him.  “JUST YOUR CHERRY.  THE PAIN WILL BE OVER NOW. I PROMISE.” he said, still not moving until Comic nodded his consent.  Finally, after what felt like the better part of the night.

 

“LOOK COMIC, YOU TOOK MY WHOLE COCK,” Blue whispered quietly as Comic murmured softly in pleasure.  “I KNEW THAT YOU COULD DO IT…. BY THE STARS YOU FEEL AMAZING.  SO WET AND TIGHT… MWEH… I’M SORRY COMIC… I MUST…” Blue took a small, shallow thrust, making Comic gasp.

 

Oh…. oh that felt good.  “more…” he said, slightly more confident now in both himself and in his lover.

 

Blue nodded and slowly began to thrust, being careful to kiss every bone that he could reach as he moved.  To help distract Comic from any leftover pain.  Vertebrae were nibbled on, collar bones licked, and ribs were pressed together.  With a moan, Comic began to find the slow, even pattern of Blue’s movements, slowly adjusting to them.  His magic did not feel as tight, but he felt even wetter.

 

With a small huff, he threw one of his legs over Blue’s pelvis tighter, beginning to move his hips with Blue’s thrusts.  Circling his hips, allowing the smaller skeleton to drive even deeper into him, hitting that one, delicious spot on his cervix that made him see hearts.

 

“Blue.” he harshly whispered, groaning into his neck as a hand found a small nub beside his vagina, gentle yet demanding circles being rubbed into it.  There was something weird, something tight, building up inside of him.  It felt like his “cherry” like it was about to pop and explode.

 

“SH… I AM CLOSE TOO,” he murmured back to him, pressing closer to the willing body and beginning to thrust faster, filling the room with small slapping noises.  Comic gasped at the change of pace but found he adjusted easily to it.  Hands searching, he found Blue’s spine and began to pump it in time, pleasuring Blue the best way that he could.

 

With a loud “MWEH!” Blue’s body began to spaz around him, shuddering.  There was heat deep in his core, filling the tight little passage and pushing Comic into his orgasm as well.  For a moment, they lay there, panting and allowing the other to enjoy their post orgasmic feelings.  Their teeth found each other with a small clank and they smiled at one another.

 

* * * * *

 

“wow… that was… that was something else.” Comic said, puffing on a cigarette and looking up at the ceiling.

 

“MWEH!  HOPEFULLY SOMETHING GOOD?” Blue asked, his own cigarette between his teeth.  The little guard-in-training was full of surprises.  First their sexy fun times, and now, admitting that, at the odd time he occasionally stole cigarettes from his own brother?

 

Comic grinned.

 

“oh, it was smoking, alright,” he said, causing Blue to groan.

 

“NOT AFTER COITUS!” Blue complained.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, be sure to leave me a kudos and a comment at the end of the story, and be sure to check out the rest of my other works and my tumblr. If you like what I do, buy me a Ko-Fi and help support me!


End file.
